


What Dean Says When He's Drunk

by FictionalNutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different things happen every time Dean gets properly drunk, and this time Castiel's there to witness it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Says When He's Drunk

Some people are pretty consistent in how they behave while drunk. Sam, for example, had always been a happy drunk. Even when depressed, the smallest thing would make him giggle like a child. Dean, on the other hand, behaved differently every time he was drunk, usually based on how he'd been feeling at the time. If he was in a good mood or not feeling particularly down, he could be as juvenile while drunk as his brother. If he was angry, he could become a rage monster. If he was upset, he became inconsolably depressed. It all just depended.

This time, Dean had been in a perfectly fine mood, and had just decided to get shit-faced on the basis that he didn't have anywhere to be in the morning. He stumbled back to the motel room from the bar around one in the morning, thinking distantly that Sam was probably already asleep. After the third time he'd stumbled and nearly face planted, he found himself wishing for the immediate travel Castiel always provided, because then he wouldn't have to walk.

"Are you all right, Dean?" Castiel asked, appearing directly in front of the drunk hunter.

Dean rocked back on his heels slightly, squinting at the angel. "Cas?"

"You wished for my presence and seemed to be in poor health," Castiel explained. "You appear to be inebriated."

Snorting like the statement was hilarious, Dean shook his head. "No," he over enunciated. "I'm drunk."

Deciding not to point out that that meant the same thing, Castiel moved forward to take Dean's arm. "I suppose it would be wise to assist you in returning to your motel."

"Why can't we just poof?" Dean asked, eyes wide.

Understanding that Dean meant flying, Castiel gave him an amused look and said, "I believe it would be ill-advised to alter your system in any way while you are not at full capacity. We can walk."

Dean contemplated Castiel for a moment before saying matter-of-factly, "You know, you're kind of awesome."

"Thank you." Castiel moved forward, having to slightly drag the hunter alongside.

"Also, really hot," Dean continued. "Do all angels pick attractive vessels, or were you just lucky?"

"To be honest," Castiel admitted, "I had never really considered it. Since when do you find me attractive?" He raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Since always," Dean said with a shrug. "Sam says I'm emotionally repressed."

This time it was Castiel that made the amused noise. "Well, perhaps when you are less intoxicated we can discuss this more extensively."

"That mean you like me too?" Dean asked emphatically.

As they approached Dean's motel, Castiel nodded once and placed a soft kiss on Dean's forehead. "Since always," he echoed Dean's words.

"Awesome," Dean enthused, trailing after Castiel as the angel opened the motel door and steered Dean towards his bed.

"Sleep now, Dean. We shall continue this conversation in the morning." Castiel maneuvered the hunter onto the bed and stepped back.

"Night, Cas." Dean sighed softly, drifting off to sleep.

If Castiel stayed to watch over the hunter while he slept, well, Dean didn't need to know.


End file.
